ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were 15 (Chris 15)
This is the first episode of Chris 15. Plot Chris, narrating: This is the story of my summer, fighting aliens. We see Chris, holding his backpack, walking into the woods. Chris: I wish something epic would happen. Just as he says this, a shooting star flies across the sky. Chris's friend, Finn, sees Chris run into the woods. Finn: Chris, wait up! Finn then sprints into the woods after Chris. End Scene We see a giant crater, and Chris falling down it. Finn: Chris, you okay? Chris: Yes. Chris walks forward into an icy mist, and encounters a pod. He steps forward, and it opens. A spherical big watch is in the pod with a blue hourglass symbol. Chris: A watch? Chris puts his hand out and the watch latches onto his wrist. Chris: Ahh! Get it off me! Chris calms down eventually to notice a big, blue button. Chris: What's this? Chris presses the button and an interface with a turning dial with four small buttons pops up. Chris: What the- Chris turns the dial and a hologram of Heatblast appears. Ignoring it, Chris presses the dial down. Chris morphs into a fire alien. Heatblast: I'm on fire! AHHHH! I'M ON FIRE! I'm on fire, Finn! Finn: Does it hurt? Heatblast: SUPRISINGLY; no. Heatblast: I'm on fire, and it doesn't hurt! Awesome! While dancing around in relief, the forest starts to burn. Heatblast: The forest is on fire! Finn: Can't you absorb flames? You know, with pyrokinesis? Heatblast, suspiciously: How do you know? Did you make this thing? Finn: If I did, I wouldn't of asked if it hurt. Heatblast: OK then, I'll try absorbing the fire. Suddenly, two laser blasts blast Finn and Heatblast. Heatblast: What was that? He looks at the sky to see two incoming droids flying straight at them. Finn: Time to explode, drones! Finn closes his eyes, then opens. They are now magenta! Finn produces a mana blast and shoots it at the drones. Heatblast runs behind a rock as the Omnitrix symbol flashes red and white. Omnitrix: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP. Chris: How did you do that? Finn: Magic trick. The tree closest to them explodes and a giant humanoid drone peers at Chris and Finn in interest. Finn: Get that thing; the Omnitrix, to work again. *eyes become magenta again* I'll hold him off while you transform! Chris: OK. Chris presses the button on the Omnitrix and turns the dial, but no silhouette appears. Chris: It isn't working! Chris tries again four times, and on the fifth time, he transforms into a blue velociraptor alien. XLR8: OK! Let's XLR8 the destruction of this thing! Finn: Chris, you've transformed! XLR8: What should I do? *zooms around, creating a dust whirlwind covering the drone* Should I choose different one? Maybe if I touch the symbol, it will change me into another alien. Finn: Maybe so. FLASH OF BLUE LIGHT! Clockwork: What can I do with this one? Clockwork shoots a blue ray of time at the drone, aging it, crumbling it. Category:Series Premieres Category:Chris 10 (Series) Category:Chris 10 (Series) Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres